Trying To find My Self
by JessieCreevey
Summary: Nina martin and her friends are wizards and Nina is tryin to find who she is they go to Hogwarts and meat harry potter little did they know that Nina is really harry's twin named Ella Marrie Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to find my self**

Chapter 1 the drem and a song3

Nina's p.o.v.

Fabian (Cry) Fabian (cry) Fabian pleas don't go…I…love…you (Fabian)*screams*

Amber's pov

I here nina screm out Fabian so i jump out of bed and sinke pass victor and go knock on his and micks room and Fabian anwasers thanx to my luck

Fabian- "what is it amber I'm trying to sleep" he said

Amber- "I know I'm sorry but I need your help with Nins"

Fabian- "oh why the hell are we still here then let's go"

That boy will do anything for Nina and she is the only one who dosen't see how he looks at her. He is so in love with she is in love with him too. So we finealy get to Nina and I's room and she stars to cry even more than when I left to go get Fabian

*Nina talks in her sleep while crying*

Nina- "Amber he's gone! He left me! What will I do now? I love him! Now he's dead!"

I looked at Fabian and he had teirs in his eyes so I went over tpo her for him

Amber- "shhhhh Nins its ok it was just a drem. Wake up and see"

I rubed her back until she woke up

Nina-"where is he ambs? Is he alive?" she looked around the room until she spoted him she quickly jump out of her bed and ran in to his arms and gave him a hug and he looked at me and said

"Hey ambs can u go some where for the rest of the night plz?" I looked back at him ans said "shure but if I get cought it's your falut got it?"

He laughed and said 'ofcoures now plz go and to make shure you go I need to go and get some stuff from my room ok nina ill be back in a min."

Nina-ok see ya then"

Fabian's pov

Amber- ok lover boi come on so you can get back

I walked her to Alfies room pushed her in and said "have a good night" and laughed then wnet to my room and grabed my gitar and some close then went back to nina and ambers room knocked the secret knock that we use for Sabina she opnes the door and pulse me in I kissed her forhead then she kissed me on the lips so I kissed her back. When we pulled apart after a min. and I said "do you wanna tell me what hapend in your drem" "la8er sing to me plz. And btw OH MI GOSH you're A...MAZE...ZING" she said and I smiled "you're amazeing too… are you reddie"

"4wat" ohmigosh I can't belive she just said that *his mind is not there*

"4 me to sing to you silly wat did you think I was going to do" we laughed and she said "I thought you loved me enough to keep kissin' me all night" well…mabe … nope not goanna I love you a lot thoue" ok fine sing to me" **watcha scared****  
><strong>**after holdin' back again****  
><strong>**look in the mirror****  
><strong>**i can't make it clearer****  
><strong>**the world at your feet****  
><strong>**close your eyes count to 10****  
><strong>**take a breath and jump in****  
><strong>**it's better at the deep end****  
><strong>**and it don't matter if you****  
><strong>**sink or swim****  
><strong>**just do your thing**

**if you're waitin for the****  
><strong>**right time right place****  
><strong>**you'll wait forever****  
><strong>**lets fly****  
><strong>**lets rock the waves together****  
><strong>**you can do anythin you wanna do**

**can't you see that it's the****  
><strong>**right time right place****  
><strong>**it's now or never****  
><strong>**shoot for the stars****  
><strong>**well live for ever****  
><strong>**don't let it slip through your hands****  
><strong>**cuz baby its the right time now**

**the winds in your hair****  
><strong>**feel the sun on your face****  
><strong>**put your foot to the floor****  
><strong>**baby kick it up some more****  
><strong>**take a chance roll the dice****  
><strong>**play it safe****  
><strong>**surface grace****  
><strong>**the leaves in your face****  
><strong>**lets go a little crazy****  
><strong>**And it don't matter if****  
><strong>**You lose or win****  
><strong>**Just do your thing**

**if your waitin for the****  
><strong>**right time right place**

**you'll wait forever****  
><strong>**lets fly****  
><strong>**lets rock the waves together****  
><strong>**you can do anythin you wanna do**

**can't you see that it's the****  
><strong>**right time right place****  
><strong>**it's now or never****  
><strong>**shoot for the stars****  
><strong>**well live for ever****  
><strong>**don't let it slip through your hands****  
><strong>**cuz baby its the right time now**

**and it don't matter if you****  
><strong>**sink or swim****  
><strong>**just do your thing**

**if your waitin for the****  
><strong>**right time right place****  
><strong>**you'll wait forever****  
><strong>**lets fly****  
><strong>**lets rock the waves together****  
><strong>**you can do anythin you wanna do **

**can't you see that it's the**

** right time right place**

**it's now or never****  
><strong>**shoot for the stars****  
><strong>**well live for ever****  
><strong>**don't let it slip through your hands****  
><strong>**cuz baby it's the right time now**

Nina said after fabian stopped singing "that was totally awesome thanx fabes!" they kissed

"thanx Nins do u wanna tell me 'bout your dream now"

"shure we wher in the atic and voldamort tryed to kill me but u jump in fornt of me and u died just like that"

"babe who's Voldemort "

"i dono" *she lied to him*

"OK well lets go to sleep now love you night" *they kissed good night*

"night fabes"

*review plz*


	2. Chapter 2 Amber's plan

Trying To Find My Self

Chapter 2 AMBER'S PLAN

3rd person pov (dedicated to my bset frined Brooke)

(The next morring with Amber and Alfie)

Amber and Alfie is up

Alfie- "Hey Ambs whats up" he asked staring at her

Amber-"Hey Alfie, nothing relly I have a plan for today" she said smilling evily

Alfie-"AHHHHHH…OH HELL NO EVERYBODY RUN!" smiles at her and they both laugh"ok what is your plan?"

Amber- "simple we all sit around and play first truth or dare then spin the bottle, and then we can play heven_ (but its relly 7 days in heven_ she thought)she said still smilling evily at Alfie

Alfie-"Why oh why Ambs?" he whined

Amber-"because Nina and Fabian are in love but wont admit it and I don't know 'bout you but I'm bord" she looked at him with pleaeding eyes

Alfie- "fine go get every one and bring them here I'm too lazy right now" so Amber went to go get Nina, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Paritca, and Jerome

Amber-"NINA MARTIN, FABIAN RUTTER, PATRISHA WILLIAMSON, JEROME CLARK, MMARA JAFRAY, AND MICK CAMBLE GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE NOW!" they all came running because they all want amber to stop screaming and amber smiled evily agin

Patrica- "what is it amber?" she asked annoyed at amber

Amber- "follow me i have some thing to show you guys!" to ambers saprise they followed her with out arguing to alfie's room

Nina-"hey fabes why are we here" nina wisperd to Fabian

Fabain-"I don't know nins!" he wisperd then talked nomal agin "Hey Ambs what-"Jerome interrupted

Jerome- "what the hell are we here for anyway"

Amber- smiles evily "To play games I will tell you what they are after alfie gives you the rulls yeah!"

Alfie-yeah ok ambs so rull #1. NO LOUP-HOLES, #2 NO GUY ON GUY OR GIRL ON GIRL ACTION, AND #3 NO CHICKENS AT ALL"

Nina-"Amber what game are we playing first

(find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!)


	3. Chapter3 truth or dare

**TRYING TO FIND MY SELF**

**Chapter 3 truth or dare**

Still in 3rd person

The last time we left of was when Nina, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Jerome was about to play some games Nina asked amber "what game are we playing first Ambs." And now here we go on with the story!

p.s. I only own the story nothing else

Amber- "we are playing truth or dare Nina!" she said as she smiled so evilly that she looked kind of stupid anyway

Everyone- "we are so in!" they said excitedly

Amber-"Exhalent! Nina Truth or Dare!"

Nina- "I shall choose dare yeah!"She smiled

Amber-"ok then I amber Millington dare you Nina martin to kiss Fabian for 36seconds yeah" everyone laughs but Nina leans to kiss Fabian and tries

To count in her head *1…2…3…4 oh what the hell I give up* and depends the kiss. After 36seconds pass they pull apart slowly

Nina-"wow" she said smiling "amber that was the best dare ever!"

Fabian blushes bright red so dose Nina!

Nina-"amber truth or dare?"

Amber-"truth"

Nina-"do u love Alfie or Mick more? AND what do you love about them" smiles evilly at Amber!

Amber-"Ummm…well I think I love Alfie more than Mick because (Alfie)is nice, sweet, funny, and good lookin' and what I love about Mick is nothing he's a damn jerk!" everyone except for Mick and Mara laughed

Fabian-"gosh Ambs really?"

Amber-"yeah ok Fabian your truth or dare!"

Fabian-"truth"

Amber-"if you could marry ether me, Nina, Mara, or Patricia who would it be and why and what do u like about us"*Amber points to all the girls*

Fabian-well I would marry Nina because she is sweet, funny, and sexy! Ummm…Amber, sometimes you're smart and I love how you would do anything for us, Mara you are the smartest but you are also nice, Patricia you have the most attitude I have ever seen but you stick up for your friends and what you believe in! ok Mara truth or dare?" he was still blushing

Mara-"dare I think yeah dare!" she said excitedly

Fabian-"I dare you to go Goth-pixie like Patricia" everyone laughs

Mara-"ok" she goes to change and comes back with her hair straitened and has some of Patricia's close on "Jerome truth or dare?"

Jerome- "dare yeah!"

Mara-smiles evilly "I dare you to kiss Trixie (Patricia) then kiss me and who kiss did you like better?" so Jerome kisses both girls and says

Jerome-"I defiantly liked Trixie's better sorry Mara"

Mara-"it's ok Jerome"

Jerome-"ok Ummm…Alfie truth or dare?"

Alfie-"truth"

Jerome-"what do you hate about Mara, Nina, Trixie, and Ambs?"

Alfie-"Ummm…Mara is to smart, Nina is to secretive, Trixie is to

Goth-pixie and ambs. Is to girly! Trixie truth or dare?"

Trixie-"Dare"

Alfie-smiles evilly "Ok Patricia, I dare you to make out with Jerome then sit on his lap for the rest of this game!"

Trixie-"ewww no "

Alfie- "you have to theirs no chickens aloud"

Trixie-"fine…fine I'll do it" she makes out with Jerome than sits on his lap and Jerome raps his arms around her waist and she blushes "Mick truth or dare!"

Mick-"truth"

Trixie-"mk who do you love more amber or Mara?"

Mick-"Mara! Sorry ambs."

Amber-"it's ok Mick you're dead to me anyway!"

**(Make sure you review and favorite plz tell me what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4 spin the bottle

TRYING TO FIND MY SELF

CHAPTER 4 Spin The Bottle

August 3rd

The last chapter everyone in Anubis house was playing truth or dare the game ended but not to worry they have more games to play! So amber said "its ok Mick your dead to me anyway" so now on with the story

Amber-"how does everyone fell about spin the bottle?"

Everyone-"it's totally awesome" so amber goes and gets the bottle from

Alfie's drawer.

Amber-"Hey Alfie nice boxers Boo!"

Alfie-Looking Embarrassed "Ambs put those away please"

Amber-"Fine Alfie you spin first"

Nina-"Why dose Alfie get to spin first?"

Amber-"Well because I said so! And I because I tortured him."

Alfie spins the bottle first and lands on Nina.

Nina-"Ewww NO that's disgusting" Alfie kisses her.

Alfie-"Yeah ewww"

So Nina spins the bottle next and lands on Mick.

Nina-"Damn it hell no I am not kissing Mick, that is probably worse than kissing Alfie damn it" But leans in to kiss Mick anyways and the second their lips touch they pull apart.

Nina-"Yep worse than kissing Alfie" Everyone except Fabian, Alfie, and Mick laughed. So it's Mick's turn to spin the bottle. Mick spins the bottle and lands on Patricia.

Patricia-"Ewww! What the hell! Why do I always have to kiss the ugly ones! Except you Jerome you're not ugly."

Jerome-"Thanks Trixie" Patricia leans into kiss Mick. So Patricia spins the bottle and lands on Jerome.

Jerome&Patricia-"Yes" They kiss. Jerome spins the bottle and lands on Amber.

Jerome-"Great I get to kiss the dumb blond." Jerome kisses Amber.

So it's Amber's turn to spin again. She spins the bottle and lands on Alfie.

Alfie&Amber-"Yeah" They kiss. Fabian secretly spins the bottle while Amber and Alfie were kissing and he lands on Nina. Nina lands on Jerome. Jerome lands on Patricia again. Patricia lands on Fabian. Fabian lands on Amber. Amber lands on Mick. Mick lands on Patricia. Patricia lands on Alfie. After one more day the game is finally finished.

Everyone-"Don't forget to review and ninamartin19 dose not own anything ecxtp the story"


	5. Chapter 5 7days of heven

TRYING TO FIND MY SELF

CHAPTER 5 7DAYS OF HEVEN

August 3rd

LAST TIME ANUBIS HOUSE PLAYED SPIN THE BOTTLE AND THE GAME ENDED WITH PATRICIA LANDED ON ALFIE, THEY KISSED AND NOW FOR THE STORY TO BEGIN!

ALFIE-"hey Ambs what is the rulls for 7 days in heven yeah!" he hugs amber and she hugs back

Amber-"ok innsted of 7 minutes in heven its 7 days! You get to be married to who ever I chouse! You can do anything with them and after the 7 days we meet back up and tell how it went!ok now Nina, you and Fabian your married and live in our room!" amber told nina

Nina&Fabian-"hell yeah! That's awesome! Ok go on ambs!" they laugh

Amber-"Ok Patricia, you and Jerome are married and live in your room-"

Patricia&Jerome-"wooo hooo! Hell yeah!" they start making out

Everyone\(except patricia and Jerome) –"go get a room" laughing Trixie/Jerome leave(lol)

Amber-"ok now mara, you and mick are married a/n you live in mick's room-

"Nina- "who r u marrying ambs?"she said with a bord look on her face

Amber-"Alfie duhh! Now go plz" everyboudy gose to wehre they are saposeta go

**In Fabian & Nina's room**

Fabian-hugs Nina from be hind and kisses her neck "I love you!"

Nina-truns around in his arms and raps her arms around his neck and kisses him back "I love you too! What do you want to do?"

Fabian-wispers "you"then kisses her. She kisses back then she pulls back and says nina- "what did you say?"she runs her finger down his chest leveing a tril of kisses

Fabian-relly hard for him to breth "i…i…want…you…to…sing…to…me…then…y…o…u…" she laughed

Nina-"what song…oh I know it's my fave." They smile at eachouther

Fabian- hands her a thing with strigs on it(his gutar) "readie nins."

Nina-"yeah" then she starts singing "Today was a fairytale  
>You were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>When I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<p>

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say<br>Is now it's getting so much clearer  
>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face<br>Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<p>

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>It's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<p>

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<p>

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale" "how was that fabes!"she was shocked to see that the hole house is cheering for her realy loud yeah's and woo's and go nina's and she laughed "thanxs guys"

Fabes-"you are a…..maze…ing and sweet babe…..everyone out please" he said tyring not to laugh

Everyone-(excepet nina and Fabian) " yeah yeah yeah were goin' have fun you 2!"

Nina-"if they only knew!" she wisperd to Fabian as everyone else left as soon as the last person left and closed the door

Fabian-wisperd back "so nins what do you wanna do now"he says as he moved closer to her and raps his arms around her waiste and kissed her she kissed him back pashontaly then they broke apart for airand they herd a hooting and looked up to see a owl sitting on nina's window andhad something tied on it's leg

**Cliffhanger****! Review if you want to know what happens next I do own anything but this story **


	6. Chapter 6 The Letter

Trying To Find My Self

Chapter 6 the Letter

August 4th

In the last chapter the house of Anubis gang played 7days in heaven! And everyone got 'married' to ambers choose and with Fabian and Nina! Nina was singing today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift and then her and Fabian found an owl sittin' on her window! Now on with the story shall we?

Fabian and Nina's room

Fabian-"Nina do you see what I see"

Nina-"What? Do u mean this pretty owl and this sexy boi" she said laughing (sorry I like to spell stuff differently 3)

Fabian-"yeah I guess! Who's the sexy boi?"

Nina-"oh fabes it's you duh and look it's so pretty and it has something tied to its leg" she takes the letter off the owls leg and said "look babe theirs one for everyone oh mi gosh it's from Hogwarts"_ (I haven't got a letter from them since I was 7 years old! Oh wait I'm 11 now yea I get to go to Hogwarts!)_She thought

Fabian- "what's Hogwarts? Why are you happy about a letter? Nina talk to me!" he opened his letter and it said **"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
><strong>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<strong>  
><strong>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<strong>

**Dear Mr. Rutter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
><strong>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<strong>

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
><strong>Deputy Headmistress<strong>

**The second page with requirements says:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
><strong>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<strong>

**UNIFORM**  
><strong>First-year students will require:<strong>  
><strong>sets of plain work robes (black)<strong>  
><strong>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<strong>  
><strong>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<strong>  
><strong>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<strong>  
><strong>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<strong>

**COURSE BOOKS**  
><strong>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<strong>

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
><strong>by Miranda Goshawk<strong>

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**  
><strong>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<strong>  
><strong>1 set glass or crystal phials<strong>  
><strong>1 telescope<strong>  
><strong>1 set brass scales<strong>

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"**

Nina-can you believe it its amazing"

Fabian-yeah the others got one too right? We need a sibuna meeting"

Nina- yeah I'll go get them!" she leaves to go get everyone first she walks in to Patricia and Jerome's room "sibuna meeting now"

Patricia-Wait Nina what is this about and why the hell are you mad?"

Nina-"Go ask Fabian he's in our room"

Trixie- "fine come on Jerome!" they (Patricia and Jerome)go in to Nina's room and Nina goes to get the others first she stops in Mick and Mara's room and says the same thing she did to Patricia and Jerome then she goes in to Alfie and Amber's room "hey ambs, Alf Fabian's called a sibuna meeting" Nina looks like she's about to cry

Amber-why and Nina pleas don't cry?" amber hug Nina

Nina- because everyone got letters and Fabian won't talk to me! Why I he won't talk to me I have no freaking clue…let's just go to my room! Ok"

Amber and Alfie- ok nibs were coming!"They all walk back in to Nina's room and she won't look at Fabian

Amber-"way to screwed everything up Fabian"

Fabian-"why what did I do?"

Nina-"you ruined everything! I was so happy that I got this letter and you have to freak out!"

Fabian-ok I'm sorry Nina. Forgive me pleas I love you"

Amber- "aww that's so sweet"

Nina-"fine I forgive you" she turns to everyone else and says "we are all wizards and witches and we have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And we need to know If you are coming with me in September"

Fabian-"wait you did not tell me you were going"

Nina-"why wouldn't I go!" she yelled at him "I'm going and that's it now it's the last time I'm asking who is coming with me"

Everyone- "we are going with you Nina "

Nina-yeah aww I love you guys "

Everyone- we love you too Nina! now can we go back to what we where doing"

Nina-yeah" little did everyone know Nina hid the owl and all ready wrote back to the school and it said "dear I wish to tell you that everyone here will be seeing you on September 1 thank you Ella Marrie Potter"

There was a knock on Nina's door

(who is at Nina's door? review to find out! don't forget to review plz, love it, hate it, or what tell me and I don't own anything except this story)


	7. Chapter 7 Hagrid

Trying To Find Myself

Chapter 7 Hagrid

3rd person

**(Note: hey everyone I am not getting a lot of reviews and I need them If you want me to continue and for the confusion I have a special chapter planed If you want to know more about the special chapter message me at and don't forget to review) hope you like it 3**

Last time Nina and Fabian got in to an augment and there was a knock on Nina's door! Now on with the story shall we!

Hagrid-knocked on Nina's door a couple moments later she opened the door "'ello Ella my name is rubies Hagrid I am the gamekeeper at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! Professor Albus Dumbledore has sent me to come and get you and your friends here! 'E says it's not safe here-

Fabian-walks over by Nina "you got that right Tricia almost got kidnapped last year but we have her back now" Patricia walks in

Patricia-"is someone talking about me?"

Nina-"yeah ummm can you too go get everyone we need to leave now!"

Tricia and Fabian-"fine" they leave

(Two hours latter)

Nina-Hagrid where are we going" she said while holding Fabian's hand

Hagrid-well Ella-Marrie we are at your guys' hotel in diagon ally! You will be staying here until school starts!" they all walk in to the hotel "ah the kids here will be staying here until they go to Hogwarts! Orders from professor Dumbledore"

- looking at Nina (Ella) (talking to Hagrid) "is that Ella Potter?"

Hagrid- "yep-

Nina-Hagrid who is Ella" shocked she knew who Ella was

Hagrid- oh umm it's you Nina have I been calling you the wrong name"

Nina- whispered back "yeah my friends only know me as Nina so shut up please" talking back to normal "we need to go to bed now can you show us our room please?

ofcorse 'Nina'" they go to their room and it has 4 beds with sheets that you can pull around to give you privacy

Nina-"thank you " leaves and Nina just lays in one of the beds and everyone fallows

Fabian-what does she want to tell us but can't?" he thought and soon after that everyone was a sleep

**So what does she want to tell them find out In the next chapter, love it, hate it tell me by reviewing **

**p.s. I need 5good reviews if you want me to continue and sorry it's so short**


	8. Chapter 8 Fashback

Trying to find my self

Chapter 8 Flashbacks

The next day everyone woke up to the smell of bacon and gummy bears! Nina was dressed and reedy to go

Nina- "come on guys get up we have to go get ours books" *flashback* Nina- "gran I got a letter!

Gran-"Nina open the letter and see who its from"

Nina-"ok" she opens the letter and reads it "dear Ella Marie Potter, my name is Albis Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of hog worts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am writing this to you because 7 years ago your parents were killed by a powerful wizard! They were trying to protect you and your twin brother his name is Harry James potter, you will meet him when you guys are 11 years old that is when you will go to school but until then your name will be Nina martin and you will go to England we will keep in touch professor Dumldoor "

Nina-"gran what does this mean"

Gran-"Ella I am not your gran my name is Maggie, now go get pack your bags you are going to England boarding school we leave in a hour"

Nina- "my name is not Ella its Nina

Maggie-whatever go get ready you have 30 min. left

30 min. latter there in England at Nina's new school

Maggie-now your house that you will stay in is called house of Anubis bye Ella!

*end of flashback*

Sorry it so short and it's been along time since I updated but I got bit by a brown recluse and I was in the hospital! Don't for get to review


	9. Chapter 9

Trying to find my self-Chapter 9- Patricia's?'S

Nina-no gran please! * She said out loud* Fabian- Nina…Nina are you ok? **He asked worried*** Nina- yeah I bet hagrid is already here lets go **she said as she toke Fabian's hand*** everyone goes to see if hagrid is here and he's wattin' at the bar talking to

Hagrid- can you believe how Ella has grown oh 'ello everybody

Everyone- hi hagrid ***they walk to oivanders to get there to get a wand***

Patricia- hagrid who is Ella marrie potter?

Hagrid- a famous person she is harry potter's twin sister and their parents lily and James potter where murder by he-who-must-not-be-named I don't know if he is still alive"

(Nina got so mad so he was thinking "I'm here my real name is ella marrie potter!" but she kept her mouth shut)

Patricia- oh how wonderful right guys!"

Everyone- yeah"

Nina- hagrid is harry still alive"*she wondered*

Hagrid- oh yeah he lives with his aunt petunia" ***they walk in to olavanders and the come back out with their wands, Nina has the same as harry and voldamort, Fabian has the same as ginny Wesley, Patricia has a 6" unicorn hair, Jerome and Alfey have a 7" and 6" phinks tail, amber has a 7" unicorn and vela hair, mara has the same as Fred welesy***

Nina- cool so I'll get to meet him finally! **She said excitedly***

Hagrid- yeah he's really nice and handsome! You sorta look like him you have the same color eyes and everything-

Nina- really hagrid save it for dumbledoor! ***LOOKS AT HIM THAT SIAD DO-NOT-TELL-THEM-YET** THEY** WON'T SAY ANYTHING WHEN NINA GOT MAD AND THEY GOT THE REST OF THER STUFF AND WENT BACK TO THE LEAKY COLDERN***

MR. ED- WELLCOME BACK EVERYONE* NINA TALKED TO HIM THIS MORING ABOUT HER BEING ELLA AND NOT TO CALL HER THAT UNTILL NEXT YEAR*

EVERYONE- THANKS !

NINA- AND WE GET SOME BANANA SPLITS AND BUTTER BEER?

- OFCORSE I'LL BRING THEM TO YOUR ROOM-

/ONE HOUR LATER THE ATE ALL THE BANAN SPLITS AND DRANK THE BUTTER BEER/

MARA- THAT WAS RELLY GOOD! HEY NINA HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT WE WANTED? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS CALLED?"

NINA-I DON'T KNOW I JUST DID GUSS?

MARA- OK PATRICIA WHY DID YOU ASK HAGRID ABOUT ELLA MARRIE POTTER?


	10. Chapter 10

Trying to find my self-chapter 10- meeting Harry for the first time I do not own the characters of either shows or books

***Nina got up and left, Fabian flowed her p.s. its 6:00 pm august 5****th***** **

**Fabes- Nina what's the matter?**

**Nina- I can't tell you until we see dumbledoor! I'm sorry I just can't!* she hugged Fabian and he hugged back* **

**Fabes- it's ok **

**Nina- no it's not I need to go for a walk see you later!*she looked at him like said-don't –fallow-me***

**Fabes- ok bye four now babe!**

In town Nina is at olavanders wattin for hagrid! Finally she sees hagrid and a boy that looks just like her but with glasses. She ran to them!* hagrid who is this!

Hagrid- hey Nina this is harry potter

Harry- hello Nina

Nina- hello harry! *Hagrid can I talk to you over here **they walk away from harry***

***Nina leaves***

Hagrid- Nina are you ok?*he asked with concern*

Nina- yeah I just can't believe that my twin you know I found out about him and me when I was 7 years old! Does he know that I'm his twin? And why did they change my name but not his?

hagrid-I don't know Ella, dumbledoor will talk with both then all our friends meet him in his office right after the sorting I know for a fact that all of you will be in Gryffindor good luck ,you better go back to the Leakey colderin you are still in danger bye Ella!*hugs her and she hugs back*

Nina- yeah I better get back they are overprotective of me!* she said laughing* bye harry I'll see you soon*hugs him and he hugs back*

Harry- bye Nina

End of chapter 10 review, favorite


	11. Chapter 11

Trying to find my self- chapter 11-the Hogwarts express

September 1st 10:00am the next month passed by so fast so now all of us is trying to find platform 93/4 I see harry looking confused as he'll so I run and hug him*

Nina-hi harry! So do you know where we are saposta go?

Harry- no and it's so good to see you! How are you doing? Who are they?*he said pointing to her friends*

Nina-on looking at-

?- platform 93/4 this way" ***she was a short women fallowed by 4 kids carrying bags like they were***

Harry- lets fallow them Nina!

Nina- yeah that sounds like a good idea harry come on guys ***they walk over to the women they saw earlier***

Mara- umm excuse me can you tell us how to get on the platform?

?- oh of cores just watch Fred you go first!

Fred- I'm not Fred I'm gorge!

?- fine then gorge you go on

Fred-just kidding I am Fred hositly women you call us your mother!*goes thru the barrier and everyone fallows him* /on the platform Fabian's p.o.v./

We walked in to a train station called king cross. Looking 4 platform 9-3/4 when, Nina ran up to sum guy and just hugged him anyway we finally get to the platform 9-3/4, and he says to Nina "who are the" pointing to us.

Nina- oh they are my friends this is Fabian, amber, mick, Mara, Jerome, alfy, and Patricia, guys this is harry potter! * She hugs him again*

Patricia- looks like you got compaction Fabes* she said laughing*

Nina- funny Patricia but no it's not like that

Cliff hanger lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Trying to find my self- chapter 12- the Wesley's**

(In 3rd person's p.o.v.)

Mara- excuse me miss I don't know your names. My name is Mara!

?-oh yes that's right I'm molly Wesley and this is my kids Fred, gorge, Ron, and Ginny and they are?

Mara- this is my boyfriend mick, amber is the blond, Nina is the one with the nickels, Jerome is the tall durtyblond, Alfy is the black kid next to Jerome but I'm not trying to be racist, Patricia is the one with different hair color and the attude, Fabian is the boy in red, and harry is the one taking to Nina!*out of breath*oh and I'm Mara Jaffrey*she said to the Wesley*

Ginny-did you say harry potter*she said excitedly*

Ron- oh gin would you stop!

Fred-sorry Mara about Ginny has ben obsessed with harry potter ever sense she heard his story*Ginny hit him with a bat-boogie hex's*

Mara- hey Ginny do you want to meet him when we get on the train it's about to leave anyway I would like to talk to everyone some more!

Ginny- of cores you can sit with me and Ron! Can't they Ron?

Ron- Shure

On the train

Oh another cliffy lol rate, favorite


	13. Chapter 13

**Trying to find my self-chapter 13-the train ride and Hermione!**

**The last chapter we ended with everyone on the train. So on with the story**

**So it goes Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Ron one one side and Fabian, Nina, Harry, Patricia, and Jerome one the other side.*p.s. Fred and Gorge are 3****rd**** years and the rest are 1****st**** years and Nina is on Fabian's lap and Ginny is in between Nina and harry.**

**Ginny- Hi Harry Potter I'm Ginny Wesley and that's my brother Ron "*****smiling at Harry*******

**Harry- oh hi Ginny and Ron Wesley! Everyone say hi or whatever you want to say*looking at Nina for her tern to talk.***

**Nina- its ok brother! Hello Ginny and Ron how are you?**

**Everyone- wait did you just call harry your brother"**

**Nina- yeah oh I forgot nobody knows who I am *****she got ready to leave but harry stood up and went to hug her but Fabian pulled her back on to his lap*******

**Fabian- what do you mean nobody knows who you are?**

**Nina- I'm sorry I can't tell you it's still not safe when we get thru the feast and- **

**? -excuse me but do you think we should put on our uniforms on?**

**Nina- yeah who are you?**

**?- I'm Hermione Granger! And you are?**

**Ron- I'm Ronald Wesley but I go by Ron and this is my sister Ginny!*Ginny and Ron said hi***

**Mara-I'm Mara Jaffrey and this is my boyfriend Mick Camble*Mick and Mara did the same as Ron and Ginny***

**Jerome- Hi I'm Jerome Clark king of pranks assisted by my best mate Alfie Louis**

**Amber-ugg Jerome you are saposta introduce Patricia everyone except Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione knows that you have a crush on her* Patricia blushes* see she's not her mean self**

**Jerome- oh so you saying that you have a crush on Alfie hmmm?**

**Amber- yeah I do and he knows about it*smiles at Alfie***

Nina-stop your frieken screaming or get out now

**Amber and Jerome shut up or get out now**

**Amber and Jerome shut up**

**Harry-wow Nina they really listen to you**

**Nina- it's a gift baba! And anyway Hermione we would invite s you see we don't-**

**Ron- she can sit with me if she wants gosh Nina be nice**

**Nina- well Ronald I was trying to be nice-**

**Ron- Don't call me Ronald Nina!*harry stands up and smacked Ron* he forgot he had a wand **

**Harry-Don't you ever talk to her like that again**

**Ron- ok sorry gosh you would think she was younger or something**

**Hermione came and sat on Ron's lap and he absently wrapped his arms around her waist. A couple minutes later Ginny was feeling left out because everyone (all the girls) was on someone they liked so she said in a sad voice **

**Ginny- Harry can I sit on your lap please everyone is sitting on eachother lap* she looked at him with a pleading eyes***

**Harry-fine yeah come here*he said truly he thought she was pretty and smart for he only met her 4 hours ago he wrapped his arms around her !Nina watched her twin***

**Nina-awww baba that is so cutie and so sweet of you! Do you like her?**

**Harry-* ****did not want Ginny to know just yet***** ummm sister shut the heck up please*then he leaned over to Nina and whispered "yes I do but I only met her 4hours a go how will I tell her"**

**Nina-*whispered back*that's ambers place I fell in love with Fabian here when we first saw eachother and now we are dating"**

**Amber-no Nina you "married" to him member the game (I don't know how she herd her especially across from her)but harry I can defiantly help you I can the one who sees the ciimastry between two people (everyone was listening to amber) and you and Ginny defiantly have it and you too Ron and Hermione won't be surprised if yall get married and have kids by time we get out of school- lessening to ambers iPod you got it bad when you're on the phone- awww babe" *she kisses him and broke apart)**

**Nina-ok let's get our robes on girls "she stands up and puts her robes on in front of everyone not crying of Corse she still had her normal close! The other girls did the same "you boys better get in to their robes I can see the castle from here!"**

**Harry- ok sis" he pulled his robes on as Nina did so all the boys did it to 30 minutes later they were dressed **

**Nina-so are we all friends or what?**

Hermione- of Corse we are friends I think it's our destiny to be friends! What are your parents like Nina?

**Nina- starts crying*I don't know! "She cried**

**Fabian- oh shush Nins stop its ok a lot of us you grown up with**

**Jerome-yeah Nins you know that I haven't seen my parents see I was 5years old when the found out that I was a wizard they shipped me off to Anubis then I met all you guys-**

**Alfie-my parents are overprotective but that sucks right- amber-yeah I'm like the richest girl on here and got nothing- harry put his arm around Nina in to a tight hug then the train came to a stop**

**Fabian- well Nins it's time to get to the school!**

**Until the next chapter**

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter or house of Anubis characters **


	14. Chapter 14

Trying to find my self- chapter 14-the boats and sorting

**/ They all got off of the train at 6:00pm September 1****st****/**

**Hagrid- all first years this way!*he said in his booming voice***

**Harry and Nina- hiya hagrid!* they said together**

**Hagrid-awww you both look like your mum and dad. They would be happy! Ok now only 10 people to a boat pleas* he said to everyone else***

**Ron- hey gin do you want to ride with Nina and Harry?*he asked thinking pleas say yes***

**Gin-really Ron do you even have to ask that of Corse I do. No affines Hermione but I would choose harry over Ron any day**

**Heroine- that's ok gin really I know what you mean c'mon Ron the boats are about to leave bye gin it was nice to meet you!**

**Ron-see ya gin*they leave and Ginny walks over to Harry and Nina***

**Gin-can I ride with you guys Ron left with 'mione but can i?*thinking pleas say yes***

**Harry and Nina- of Corse Gin we won't leave you but we do need to go!**

**/so in the boat we have Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, harry, Ginny, Nina, Mara, Amber, and Patricia. At 7:00Pm the sorting begun/**

**Magagul-when I call your name pleas come up here to be sorted in one of the 4 houses- Girfendor, hafflepuf, ravencalw, and seltherin"* she shuttered when she said "seltherin"* Camble, Mick*walked up and sat on the Stoll***

**Sorting hat- umm interesting athletic…GERIFENDOOR*Fred and Gorge scream 'yeah" and mick went to sit by them***

**Professor Magagal-clark, Jerome *****same as mick***

**Hat-Gryffindor **

**/basically mick, Jerome, Fabian, Harry, Alfie, Ron, Nina, Patricia, Mara, Amber, Hermione, and Ginny are all in Gryffindor just like hagrid said after eating which took forever since Ron and mick would not stop eating/**

**Mara and Hermione- would you boys stop being pigs!**

**Ron- 'OT b 'ing's 'mione*he said with his mouth full and professor magonagul came over to Ella and harry and said headmaster dumbledoor would like to see you both and all your friends! Now is you would follow me I'll take you to his office!**

**Nina-guys come on*she told everyone and they fallowed the professor to Dumbledore's office then they stopped in front of gargoyles***

**Professor-sherbet lemon* the gargoyles move* fallow the stairs to the top and knock on 3 times got it!**

**Everyone nodded yes and start walking up the stairs and soon came to the top and knocked **

**Dumbledoor- enter **

**Lol up next chapter 15 Dumbledoor ant the truth will be out tomorrow until next time3 ninalovefabian93**


	15. Chapter 15

Trying to Find My Self- Chapter 15 the end

**So we went in to the headmaster's office and he said "welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Albis Dumbledoor but don't address me as Professor Albis Dumbledoor instead it is professor Dumbledoor do you understand?"**

**Everyone- yes professor Dumbledoor we understand**

**Albis-ok now I'm assuming yall want to know why you are here…except you Nina would you like to tell everyone your real name and who you really are?**

**Nina-yes ii would professor, everyone my real name is Ella Marrie Potter-**

**Everyone gasped**

**Nina-anyway before I answer anyone's questions I would like to tell you from this moment on I would like you to call me Ella if you want, and now I want tell you my story –**

**Everyone nodded**

**Nina-ok good now my story begins 11 years ago my mum and dad was murdered by voldamort and victor!**

**Everyone from Anubis house gasped **

**Ella- yes victor and voldamort tried to kill me and harry too but has u can see he failed! *looks at harry * Harry you are my twin! **

**Harry-Nina how can that be we don't look like eachother, Fred and gorge do!**

**Ella-ok harry listen you look like dad except for your eyes…. Professor and you take this spell off of me pleas so I can show them what I really look like**

**Albis-of Couse Miss Potter*waved his wand and Ella changed she now had red hair and hazel eyes***

**Everyone- wow Ella**

**Ginny-oh mi gosh Ella you look sorta like me**

Ella-I look like our mum harry! It seems that dad had a thing for red heads like you! Everyone laughed 

**Vary important note:**** I will not be righting this story any more sorry! **


End file.
